The Goodbye Letter
by Rikoudu Uchiha
Summary: Gara leaves Sunagakure. Not only does he leave family and newly found friends. He also leaves a lover! What role does she play in his life and his final descision? I know this really has nothing to do with loveless! I just saw the title and thought of gar
1. Chapter 1:The Goodbye Letter

_How can I give something that I've never had? You expect it from me, even beg for it! But I can't give it to you, I'm so sorry, you have no idea how much I would want to give it to you. But I just can't. But let it be known that you have made me feel something that is very different than the feelings I used to have. It makes me what I think is called "happy". And if that is the word, then I guess I do love you. And I would love to show you that feeling, but I can't get too close to anyone. It's just a rule. Let's just keep things the way they are for now._

_Signed,_

_Garra_

Garra put down the letter he had wrote, read it over then decided to add.

_Goodbye my love, I will be back when I am more in control of me._

Upon reading what he just wrote Garra did something he hadn't done in a long time: he cried.

_Hopefully she understands._ Garra thought as one tear landed on the letter.

He folded it up in the scroll and put her special seal on it, took out his messenger bird and sent the bird on it's way. Afterwards he packed what he could carry and before he left he put a note on the door. At the entrance of the village, Garra turned around and said his goodbyes to Sunagakure, not sure if he would ever return home.


	2. Chapter 2:Sunagakure Aware!

**Naruto ****aint**** mine.**

**Sunagakure Aware!**

"He's gone!" she screamed barging into Kankuro's room.

"What are you talking bout Suna?" he asked sheepishly.

"Garra…He's gone!" she screamed.

At this Kankuro jumped up out of bed, instantly awake.

"Don't joke like that Suna!" he said, is voice steadily rising.

"I'm not! LOOK!" she yelled throwing the paper at him.

He picked up the paper and read. Over and over again, then he slowly pulled the paper from over his face revealing blood shot red eyes.

"What's going on Suna? Are we under attack?" Temari yelled as she ran towards the noise.

"It's even worse." Kankuro said handing Temari the letter.

Temari didn't like the blood shot eyes her brother had. And truth be told she really didn't want to read it, but she had to know although she figured she knew what it was. So reluctantly she read. After reading she balled up the letter and threw it at Suna.

"What the hell kinda prank is that Suna?" she asked. "YOU THINK FUCKING WITH MY BROTHER IS FUNNY BITCH?" She said yelling and crying at the same time.

"It's not her Temari. It's really him." Kankuro said as he stopped Temari from punching Suna, who crouched near in the corner of Kankuro's room.

"NO IT'S NOT KANKURO! WE GOT HIM BACK REMEMBER? HE SAID HE SAID THAT HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE US! REMEMBER?" She asked.

"Of course I remember! It was the first time he ever showed any love towards us! I got my first hug from him and you too!" Kankuro said.

"THEN HOW CAN YOU SAY IT"S HIM?" she screamed.

"Look!" Kankuro picked up the letter and pointed the to the bottom corner of the letter.

"Kankuro…is that..what I think it is?" She asked not believing what she was seeing.

"It is Temari."

She took the letter and looked deep into the spot. Soon afterwards she touched it and it crumbled into sand. She froze.

"What does it mean?" Suna asked.

"Garra's gone Suna. I don't think he's coming back." She said softly.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Suna yelled as she ran down the hall and into her room.

Kankuro and Temari just walked into the Kazekage's office and looked at the blank room. Garra never kept any knickknacks around just always looked outside the window as if he was looking for something. It always bothered her that he would stay in the office unless called and look out the window. Kankuro closed the door and a piece of paper fell at his foot.

"Temari..look at this."

Temari walked over to him and they read the letter together.

_P.S. Kankuro is Kazekage. I know how upset he was when father appointed me so now I wish to return the position to __it's__ rightful owner._

_So sorry,_

_ Garra_

Temari burst into tears leaning on Kankuro's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Temari." He said as a tear landed on her head.

Ok that's it! I've got stupid writers block. Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3:Death of the Council

'_Gaara WAIT!'_

'_I'm sorry Temari…But this is what the village wants.'_

"_Pleas don't leave Gaara, PLEASE!'_

_Gaara continues to walk toward the village exit. Temari tries to run after him but notices that she can't move. Looking down she notices that sand is holding her and slowly working up her legs._

'_Gaara STO…' she was silenced as sand covered her mouth._

_Finally realizing that it was pointless to struggle from the sand Temari stopped. All she could do was watch as her brother slowly but surely walk out of sight. Her last image was of him dispersing with the sand._

Temari shot awoke when she heard an unfamiliar tapping. When she realized that it was the door she told whoever to come in. It was Kankuro. He walked slowly up to her.

"We have to get him back." He said staring out of the window.

"I know but how?"

"I don't know. Just follow my lead." He told her.

"Ok, but you're kinda wierding me out. And where's your makeup?"

"Gaara never liked my makeup…said purple was for fags."

Temari couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"I always put it on to piss him off. But now it doesn't have a purpose so i'm not gonna wear it until I get him back." Kankuro continued.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" They said in unison.

The door creaked open and all of Sunagakure's council entered the room.

"Well, well what a surprise."

"Your arrogance never ceases does it Kankuro?" Chiyo asked.

"Not as long as you're around Chiyo-sama." Kankuro replied.

"As you know Gaara has left the village. Leaving us again leaderless." She continued.

"Wrong." Temari said.

"What do you mean?" Chiyo asked.

"Gaara left Kankuro in charge."

"Where is your proof?"

Temari tossed Chiyo the paper effortlessly. Chiyo caught it and read:

_P.S. Kankuro is Kazekage. I know how upset he was when father appointed me so now I wish to return the position to it's rightful owner._

_So sorry,_

_Garra_

Chiyo read the paper and with a flick of her wrist the paper was engulfed in flames. Kankuro and Temari froze.

"So that's how it's gonna be eh?" Kankuro asked.

Before anybody could reply Kankuro pulled out the scrolls on his back with chakra and released his puppets.

"Kuroari Karasu Sanshouo!" He called out as each of his puppets appeared from the smoke.

In an instant Karasu attacked Chiyo, grabbing her with it's chakra strings and pulling her inside of it. Then it's head and arms shot up into the air, shocking everyone. Then the heads detached blades and attacked head on entering into the slots from which they came.

The council stood froze as they watched the blood poor out of the puppet.

"Y…You killed her!" a council member screamed.

"Yes, and you are next!" Kankuro said evilly as he licked the blood from his fingers.

At first the council didn't understand. They soon caught on as Sanshouo landed on top of the council that screamed. They all panicked and headed for the door but Temari stopped them as she swung her huge fan knocking them into the wall. Kankuro instantly positioned all three of his puppets as they all shot out poison bombs towards the rest of the group.

At first there was coughing and gagging. Then, there was silence. All the council including Baki were dead.

"Kankuro." Temari said shakily.

Kankuro looked back at her, to her dismay he had smeared the blood over his face in the same design as if he had on his real make-up.

"Kan….Kankuro, what have we done?"

"We've done what was necessary." He replied bluntly.

This new Kankuro scared Temari.

"C'mon, lets go."

Without hesitation Temari followed Kankuro out of the office.

"Where are we going?"

"We are leaving, what happens to this village is of none of our concern."

"We can't just leave the village defenseless!"

"What's more important Temari? Gaara or the village?"

"Gaara of course!"

"Then don't argue, FOLLOW!"

Temari froze in place. Kankuro had never raised his voice at her before.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice Temari, but I need you to understand that noone is gonna stop me from leaving this village. Gaara and I were finally connecting until this village drove him away from me. So I say fuck this village! I want my brother back and nothings gonna stop me from getting him back!"

Temari looked deep into Kankuro's eyes.

"Then I will follow." She said softly.

Kankuro was on the verge of crying.

_Tears are for the weak!_

He said to himself as he regained his poster and started to walk.

"Good. Now follow me."

She followed and out of Sunagakure they went.


End file.
